1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for attaching an element to a holder.
More particularly, the invention relates to such a device of the type comprising a screw including a body and a head, intended to pass through an opening of the element and to penetrate the holder, and a washer intended to surround the screw while being inserted between the head of the screw and the element.
The invention particularly finds its application in the attachment of the headlights of a vehicle to a front face. A front face is a structural element likely to incorporate various items of equipment of a vehicle, such as headlights, indicator lights, audible warnings, heat exchanger, fan-motor group, or complete cooling module, etc.
The module, thus provided with its items of equipment, forms a unitary element prepared and delivered by the equipment supplier, ready to be mounted on the vehicle by the manufacturer. This unitary module is installed by connection to lateral structural elements of the vehicle, such as the chassis rails, wings or body shells, then installation of a bumper or front protective fender fitted to the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mounting of the headlights on a front face is usually a lengthy and costly process. Attachment is usually provided by self-tapping screws, in plastic bushes of the holder. In order to ensure that this assembly holds, anti-creep rings that are made of metal are usually added. On these rings, there are small teeth which plant themselves in the holder to increase the mechanical hold.
The mounting of the headlights comprises the following steps:                mounting of the rings onto the headlight;        crimping of the rings for a provisional hold;        preparation of screws with captive washers;        setting of the headlights with reference to the front face; and        tightening.        
The object of the invention is particularly to improve the situation.